Endgame, start of something way more fun!
by LeiaOSS13
Summary: The title tells you, its an alternate endgame story. I personally like this way better but I wrote it, so you be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

Endgame, start something way more fun Rating: PG 13

alternate to endgame much much much much better becuase everyone hated admiral janeway and the seven/ chakotay thing (at least they did if they had brains)!! plus who actually wanted them to get home so soon!! My stories will continue the series (unless they bomb and nobody likes them )!

disclaimer, fyi, no, I do not own the characters if you've seen them on tv obviously, but the rest of the characters and the plot THATS MINE well it is modeled off endgame but only JUST!! lol

Chapter 1 Title: The good, the bad, and the timetravelling

The Captain was pacing her ready room after the slight pinch of dissapointment felt after they had all decided it wasn't worth checking out that nebula.

Captains Personal Log:

We have passed a nebula that we believed may have held a wormhole, but the likelihood is slim and there are many risks therefore, we have decided against investigating further. I am starting to finally feel the long span of loneliness that has been building up since we got stranded in the delta quadrant and that slight bit of excitement was more then I could handle. I think I must finally give up my stupid parameters and let Chakotay in. First though I need to find out if I have waited too long, I mean who's to say he hasn't moved on and who could blame him if he did! I must invite him to dinner in my quarters and talk to him. end log.

"Chakotay to Janeway" the commbadge beeped

"Yes commander, I was just going to call you" she said knowing that he was in his quarters alone right now

"I have to go to a meeting with a member of the crew tonight but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tommorrow night? It has been a while since we had dinner" he said trying to sound suave.

"I would love to but I can't tommorrow, Chakotay" she knew using his name instead of rank would let him know she wasn't blowing him off. "I have a million meetings tommorrow, could we do it the next night, are you free?"

"Time and place" he said and just hearing his voice she could tell he had one of his dimpled smiles on.

"1800 hours my quatrters?" she asked questionly, letting him know she was open to suggestions.

"Can't wait, Chakotay out" She smiled and started to plan what she was going to say, she had no idea that in his quarters he was doing the same.

2 days later

"Captain, I am picking a shuttlecraft coming towards us at high warp" Tom spoke, breaking the silence on the bridge.

"Can we tell who it is??" the captain responded looking worried.

"Captain, your not going to believe this but the warp signature is Starfleet!" said Harry looking very excited, he had been the most crushed after the mistaken possible wormhole. "I'm reading one lifesign, its an adolescent human female"

"On screen" The Captain stood staring at the ship.

"But but but thats the flyer, or should I say a heavily ammended version of the flyer!" Tom stuttered, staring at his "baby" in confusion.

"Captain, we are being hailed" Tuvok spoke in his vulcan way that made everything sound unimportant.

"On..." she was interrupted the second tuvok had obeyed her. The screen was showing a girl who looked to be about 16 and was quite obviously a very excited human, not wearing a starfleet uniform, with the Captain's exact color hair, and a grin that could rival Chakotays.

"hey, it worked I got back here!! Uncle Harry, what are you waiting for, beam me aboard, come on!!!" said the girl very fast.

The Captain looked at Harry, who had a stunned look on his face, but when she caught his eyes, he shook his head, telling her he had no idea who she was.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" said the Captain, trying and failing to look calm and unpreturbed.

"Whoops, sorry, I was so excited I forgot that in this time you guys don't know me, actually, you couldn't, I don't exist yet!" she said slower her wide grin faltering just a bit.

"I am from the future" she said her words taking on a slightly dull practiced sound in comparison to her normal voice that they had heard. "I came back to find you guys so I could bring you home much much safer cus the way your heading your journey will take another 14 years and you lose many more crew members, the way I am offering you could be home.. well I can't give you a definate but my way would take less time and save a lot of lives. Although I liked growing up on voyager" she added as an afterthought.

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay, they both knew they were hardly daring to believe what she was saying could be true. When she looked back at the girl she noticed that while her grin was back in full force, she seemed to be surveying them with a curious look in her eyes.

As usual Tom was the first to comment "See something interesting, kid!" Giving her a matching wide grin.

She laughed and said "You all just look so young I mean I knew going back in time 16 years would mean seeing you all when you were younger but man, Uncle Tom, your hair hasn't even turned gray yet!"

Tom paled at the thought while Be'lanna and Harry laughed.

"Why have you know called two of my officers 'uncle'?" Kathryn asked eager to hear her reply yet at the same time afraid of the news it might bring.

"Well in my timeline they're my uncles!" she said as though this explained everything. At the annoyed looked on the captains face she continued "My family told me in no uncertain terms that I was NOT to tell who's daughter I was and that if you wanted to know that badly then you could do a DNA scan."

"Tuvok, set up a level four forcefield around a biobed in sickbay and then beam our guest there"

Tuvok had seen that look of curiousity in his captains eyes before and knew it was not logical to argue with her at that point.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge, Commander your with me" Tuvok again knew better then to argue but..

"Captain I must insist you allow me or one of my security detail to accompany you" He said calmly.

"Pick anyone you like, Tuvok" she also had learned when and when not to argue with him.

As they got into the turbolift, they heard him calling an officer to meet them there, Kathryn smiled "You know we had our dinner planned for tonight".

"I know, I was looking forward to it" Chakotay said although he didn't need to, the slightly crestfallen look was enough to tell her he was disappointed.

"I was going to tell you something important, too" she said calmly, though her eyes were dancing flirtatiously.

"Oh, and what might that be" he said unleashing one of his full powered dimple smiles that made her knees so weak

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said with more then a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yea, I would, and your going to tell me." he said trying to sound commanding, but he was betrayed by the laughter in his voice.

"I am, am I, well maybe after this encounter with this girl, I might have time to tell you."

"That would be nice" he said sensing that was a conversation he wouldn't want to miss.

"Did you notice the girl never mentioned us by name, She called Tom and Harry, uncle but she never said our names" said Kathryn looking at him confusedly.

"Also did you notice she said her FAMILY told her not to say whos daughter she was, not her parents, her FAMILY." said Chakotay sharing her confusion.

"Well that can be some of the things we ask her." said Kathryn returning to captain janeway as they exited the lift.

--------

----- -

-- - -

- -

When they got to sick bay, they found that the doctor had already begun scanning the girl and that Tuvok's chosen gaurd had already gotten there, as well, and was standing gaurd outside the door.

"Doctor can you tell me whos child she is yet" said the captain uncertainly. Chakotay knew what she was thinking because ever since he saw the girl he knew who's child it must be, it was...

"I am 100 positive that this girl is not only human but that she is the daughter of yourself and commander Chakotay" he said with his maniacal grin firmly in place.

Janeway started stuttering "WHAT!! muh muh my daughter and CHAKOTAYS!?!?!?!" Chakotay just looked mildly surprised!

"Yeah, mom, sorry but I have to say it, you got clamer with age although daddy told me that ALL the time, he said that you drank like 50 cups of coffee, A DAY!, when you were out here at first, but then you got me and later you got Kol so you had to stop." she said happily like the knowledge that they had not only a daughter but also a son was easy to handle. When she saw the looks on there faces she asked worriedly I screwed it up an came back before you were together didn't I?" They were still to dumbstruck to answer but Chakotay simply nodded. She continued with a sigh "well, whats the year"

The Doctor promptly answered her and when she heard him she gasped "CRAP, I was off by FOUR YEARS I was thinking I would be off by maybe a couple months or something a year tops I'll have to talk to him about that!!!"

"aww well, lets see, can you handle me working with you, or do you want me to leave and make you forget I was here and come back in a couple years or so?" she said like that kind of thing was commonplace.

" How..." Kathryn tried and failed to finish her sentence but the girl understood her anyway.

"How could I do that, umm, that would take some explaining how about first you get my name?" she said trying desprately not to sound bossy but hoping hey would agree.

"Is it Katie" asked Chakotay, out of the blue, still looking mystified. She nodded happily, but Kathryn's look of surprise made him feel the need to explain.

"I've imagined having childern with you before, Kathryn, you know that, I always thought we would have a daughter that had your fiery hair and spirit and we'd name her Kathryn and call her Katie so as not to be confusing" He muttered shamefacedly.

"How could you assume thats what we'd do though" Kathryn said and for the first time her noticed she was smiling.

He laughed with relief to know she wasn't mad or retreating to protocol-land, then he said "Because you must let me choose the names because she mentioned our son as well, Kol which I assume is short for Kolopak, my father" he said still smiling.

"Good job, Dad" said Katie "Now that we seem less life-or-deathy" Chakotay realized she must spend to much time with uncle Tom "I need an answer, will you work with me or do I need to leave and come back, later"

Kathryn was smiling full out at this point but at that she got another curious look in her eyes " well now that I know that your my daughter" she said. "I can boss you around!"

"What do you want ?" she asked.

"Tell me how you got here and how you planned to leave, change our memorys, and why you talk about time travel so lightly?" Kathryn said, looking exasperated.

"Ummmmm... Do I hafta?" she said, clearly embarassed for some reason.

"Yes, young lady, I want details, right now!" Kathryn said as if she had been mothering for years.

"Okay, but your not gonna like it!" she said " I mean you always said you dreaded the day I start dating."

"Are you telling me your boyfriend did this?" asked Chakotay and Kathryn almost at the same time.

"Who the hell is he, then" said Kathryn, who was so surprised and confused she thought nothing would make it worse...she was wrong.

if you want to find out who he is leave me lots and lots of reviews, good bad stupid anything you can think to say

thats the end of chapter one I know they are not long but I have a good idea for the story and I think you will like it please please please leave me reviews and I will try to post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

same disclaimer as chapter one

Chapter 2 Knowlege, Power, and Romance

"So, are you going to tell me who this boy is?" said Chakotay, as confused as all get out.

"Umm, I could show you." Katie said looking at her shoes, looking the picture of a nervous child.

"We scanned your ship, there was only one lifesign?" said the Captain, back on the alert.

"Yeah, I know, he wasn't on my ship." she said turning beet red. "I..umm...can I tell you guys in private" she whispered.

"NO, just say it" Chakotay was surprised at the intensity of Kathryns remark but then again he too could barely wait.

"Okay, but I warned you" she said then looked at the ceiling "Babe, can you come here, please"

Q jr. popped into sick bay and walked toward Katie, and straight through the forcefield as though it were nothing, "Hey, Darling" he bent over and kissed her.

"Hey" Katie said, when Q had stopped "you threw me into the wrong time again I said 16 years not 20"

"Well aiming a shuttlecraft is harder then just taking us places, why couldn't we just have come" He complained, rather loudly.

"I told you they had to see me on sensors and I had to ease them into the idea I was from the future and dating you and everything else thats weird about this" she said exasperatedly.

"Well, they know me, right aunt Kathy" said Q jr. looking at her for the first time since he had arrived. She gave him a taste of her death glare to try to make him realize he was being rude. It didn't work.

"Oh come on, I know I didn't send her back that far!" he said looking slightly appalled at the thought.

"No, Q, we know you" said Kathryn. Chakotay nodded behind her.

"Good, well then Katie, I still don't see" he started to say but Katie cut him off "I have to talk to my parents now can you wait for a little while?"

He looked slightly crestfallen for a moment and then he said "Sure, I know just the thing, I'll go check on Ichy" he snapped his fingers and vanished, assumedly to wherever Icheb happened to be at the time.

Katie smiled faintly then turned back to her parents and said "Sorry guys, manners are still a thing I'm working on with him."

"Thats quite alright" said Chakotay, who now seemed to be radiating joy at the thought that he and Kathryn had two children.

"Uh, Mom can you let the forcefield I want to give you both a hug really bad" she said.

"I don't know..." she started but Chakotay had already let the field down. Katie jumped out and gave both of them a big hug.

She started sniffling " you don't know how much I've missed you guys" she said tears running down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" said Chakotay finally realizing that the fact that she wasn't in uniform and had her boyfriend bring her back meant she had wanted something changed.

"I wasn't suppossed to tell you but...but I have to or my whole story won't make sense and I won't be able to answer most of your questions truthfully." she said with a gulp " You both decided to leave for a little

vacation time when I was 8, I stayed on board but you took Kol, you let daddy pilot the shuttle and then told him to land it well you cared for Kol, daddy didn't do anything wrong that we know of but for some reason the shuttle crashed. You both died and we barely got there in time to save Kol." she was talking fine which was a miracle considering the tears that were rolling down her cheek. "I was given your quarters and I shared with Kol later on, at first he lived with Uncle Tom and Aunt Be, thats who he's staying with now that I am here, they have a son his age, named Kaltak, that he likes to play with." she finished and put her head in her hands.

Chakotay had a sudden urge to rub the gir..his daughters, back, but Kathryn beat him to it. "Honey, we're here now and we're both fine" said Kathryn to the shuddering figure beneath her.

"It's okay" Katie said after she had stopped sobbing "I thought I had prepared myself but I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought" she said with a half smile and a sniff.

"Mom, if it is okay with you, can I go to my, I mean your, quarters I am very tired and I think I need some time to adjust." she said, still resolutely staring at the floor, obviously still upset.

"Of course sweetheart" said Kathryn without a thought.

As Katie walked out the door, Chakotay and Kathryn were looking at each other, he spoke first.

"I think we should have that talk, now" he said with his trade-mark dimpled grin.

"Agreed" she said "my quarters are otherwise occupied, so how about your quarters for now?"

He eagerly agreed and they headed back to crew quarters.

When they got there, Chakotay sat down on his couch and motioned for Kathryn to join him. As she did he opened his mouth as if to speak, but she cut him off.

"Chakotay, I told you I was going to meet you tonight becuase I wanted to redefine our parameters again" she said watching his grin fade "In the sense of not having parameters anymore!"

"Kathryn, I" he started to say, but she cut him off, yet again.

"Please let me finish" she said " I wasn't sure of how to tell you before because I was certain I had waited too long, kept you too far away from me. When Katie was talking all I could think of was how happy I was that we might still have a chance! Then she told me about the accident and I... some of reasons for not starting a relationship sooner came back to me. Chakotay, if I lost you, I wouldn't be able to run the ship anymore"

It was his turn to silence her "Kathryn, if you died right now, I would not be able to run the ship without you. I already love you more than anything and I hope you feel the same way"

"I do, but what if it gets even harder?" she said, and for the first time ever heard genuine fear in her voice and he realized that this more than anything else was what was keeping thme apart and that if he could break down this wall they could be together.

"Kathryn, if I died tommorrow, can you honestly tell me that living with the regret of never doing anything because of your fears would be better then facing them today?" he asked.

She looked up to answer, but the moment her eyes met his he leaned over and kissed her. After a few moments, or maybe minutes, who knows, he pulled back and looked at her the question in his eyes, plain.

"Your right, Chakotay, I...I love you" she said nervously and fast.

"That's all I need" he said with a smile, and then his lips were back on hers.

---------

-------

-----

---

-

Katie was starving and realized that she no longer had replicator rations because she wasn't listed on the crew manifest yet. She could use her mothers override codes but that would get her in trouble, so she decided to head to the mess hall. She had just gotten ready to go out when she remembered she needed to tell her mother. "Katie to Mom" she said.

"here" Katie thought she sounded breathless but choose not to comment "Mom, I am starved can I go the mess hall?" she asked, praying her mother would say yes. Fortunately her mother seemed to be in an execellent mood and responded quickly "Sure, Katie, just let me give the crew a heads up. Oh, and by the way,I would prefer if you don't tell anyone who's daughter you are yet, okay?"

"Not a problem, I had to tell you but I don't mind not telling everyone else." Katie responded happily.

"Janeway to all crew members" said Kathryn, her voice regaining its commanding tone "Our guest is a child of two of the people on board this ship, she is not dangerous and is to be treated like family becuase technically she is. She has come back from the future to help us get home sooner and with fewer losses to our crew, the reason she will not state who her parents are is because that are not a couple that we know of and we don't want to make them feel forced or to change the future by getting them together to soon, if asked who her parents are not only will she not tell you but she will also tell us your names and you will suffer the consequences, Janeway Out" she finished and smiled up at Chakotay "That should keep the hounds from bugging her too much!" Chakotay simply smiled and said "now, where were we"

---------

-------

-----

---

-

Katie was in the mess hall, she had grabbed up some food and was looking for a table, when Neelix tapped her on the shoulder and beckoned her over to a table where he, Tom, Be'lanna, and Harry were sitting.

"Hey, guys" she was rather nervous being with people she had known all her life that didn't know her at all.

"Kid, how far in the future are you from?" Tom asked. Be'lanna made to hit him so he added "I need to know when my hair goes gray!!"

"Well, the first time I really noticed it was going gray, I was 10, so you safe for another 14 years" she said.

"Wait, so your not going to be born for 4 years" Harry said jokingly, "that must confusing".

"Ehh, its not as bad as you'd think, I think it would be worse if there was another me in this timeline to deal with" she said, all serious.

"So, you can't tell us who are parents are, can you tell us anything about the future?" Tom asked.

"Sure, I haven't joined starfleet, yet I don't have to follow the temporal directive!" she said, smiling wide "what do you want to know?"

"Do I ever get over my insanity and leave Tom?" Be'lanna asked, teasingly.

"I certainly hope not, I doubt your 6 kids would like that very much" she said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" said Be'lanna and Tom t the same time. Harry just snickered.

"Well if my calculations are correct, and no offense but I can tell they are just by looking at you, then your pregnant right now, with a girl?" she said in a way that was fact not question.

Be'lanna was shocked but nodded.

"Well, you name her Miral, and after that, you have, Tommy jr.(he's my age), Owen, Kal, Ri, and Mik, or I should pry say Kaltak, Rideena, and Mikel" she said smiling when she saw that with every name their shock got slightly greater "roughly every two years you have a new one"

Harry was positively dying of laughter, after he settled down he asked "what can you tell me about my future?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, you get home to earth, with a medal and note in the guiness book of world records for the ensign who died more then any other ensign ever has." she seemed to be thouroughly enjoying herself along with tom who had started laughing at harry "You see your parents again, you get a job you love, and you live on earth."

"Thats it?" he said, looking upset.

"Well, this might cheer you up, they let us keep voyager and, everyone that wanted to, was allowed to stay and were permantly given their quarters, or they could live in homes right near the ship. We basically have a voyager colonly, because almost none of us, especially the kids, wanted to leave the family they had had for 14 years. So we can visit all our family and our familys can visit us, but _this_ family all live together!"

"Do the Captain and Chakotay ever get together" Be'lanna asked but was immediately sorry when she saw the look on the girls face, it was sorrow quickly covered by her grin although this time it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sorry, not allowed to disclose that particular info, I was told you would ask and not to tell you" she said. "Something wrong, Uncle Tom?"

Tom was still lost in thought about the idea of having 6 kids with Be'lanna."Sorry, what"

"I asked if you were okay" She said sounding concerned.

"Just surprised is all" said Tom, then he noticed her look and, being himself, he tried to get her joking with him to make her less concerned. "hey, you call me Uncle Tom, but you treat me more like a parent, of all people, I must cut you the most slack!"

"Well..." she said, looking flustered again. "hey, umm... Uncle Harry what else do you want to know?" she asked being blatantly obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

Be'lanna was curious and wouldn't let it go at just that "come on tell us, you can do it without saying anything your not supposed to say can't you?"

"Okay, here it goes again, my parents died when I was eight, you and ensign wildman were the only ones with older kids and I didn't know ensign wildman near as well and she was a single parent. You guys had alot of kids, and since neither me or my brother were part Klingon, you said we behaved better and would be good influences on your kids, so you took my brother in (I had my parents quarters) and I helped out until I was 12, and then I took my brother in with me. So you were my adult authorities for a few years"

"So what do we do with all these kids?" asked Tom still a little dazed.

"Well, during the day, they go to a daycare or a school, run by several of the junior officers that weren't needed anywhere else really badly, at night when they were young young, they'd stay in you quarters but when the were 5 they got little quarters right next to you guys, and when they hit 12 or 13 they got to get there own big quarters." she said.

"Oh, Be'lanna" said Katie, with the look of someone who had just remembered something important "you need to go to sickbay"

"why??" Be'lanna said looking at Katie as though she had three heads. " I feel fine"

"I know but I did out the math and your going to go into labor in... about 4 minutes" she matter-of factly looking up from her watch.

"what?" Be'lanna said.

But Harry understood and had the presence of mind to grab Tom and Be'lanna and head fairly quickly for sickbay. Katie followed along, happily.

---------

-------

-----

---

-

Kathryn and Chakotay were snuggling on the couch, after finally starting the relationship they, and the enitire crew(EVEN TUVOK!!), had been wanting them to start for years, when the communicator chimed.

"Chakotay, if you want to be the Godfather get your ass to sickbay, now!!" they could hear Be'lanna, who sounded as if she was going to kill everyone nearby, and in the background the Doctor telling her to calm down, Harry reminding her to breathe, and Katie laughing hysterically.

"On my way, Chakotay out" he said "Kathryn, I have to get down there, come with me?" he asked.

"Of course" she said unhesitantly.

On the way, they both were thinking of what they had just shared.

_I can't believe I finally kissed Chakotay. I mean, I know he loves me, and I know I love him, _she thought, thinking back to earlier._ It was more then time for us to finally start something and I mean its not as if I didn't know him. We probably know each other better then we know ourselves!!_

Chakotay was thinking_. I can't believe she finally let me in. She admitted to being in love with me. SHE WANTS MY CHILDREN!!!_ he thought in amazment_ I was so close to giving up on her and I actually tried to move on?? Like I ever could have though, I would dump any woman in the universe for her!! We are going to have 2 children maybe even more and we are getting married _that thought made him stop in his tracks. Kathryn wasn't expecting it and, had he not been holding her hand, she would have kept on walking. "What's the matter, love" she said as he revaled in her words and the feeling that was behind them. "are you all right?" She noticed his look, she was concerned.

Chakotay realized he didn't want to wait any longer. "Kathryn, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Labor, Parties, and Annoucements

same disclaimer as the others

He was looking her in the eyes he saw no fear or anything that might give him reason to think she needed persuading.

"Chakotay, yes, I would love to! Don't think for a second that's not what I want" she said leaning over and giving him a kiss in the middle of the corrider. "But before we announce our engagement, I think we should annouce we finally are dating and give it a couples months, or so"

He knew what she was saying was true. This crew was their family, they had a duty to inform the crew before the engagement party. He didn't care though, mainly because really, even though he was comprehending her on some level enough to think about it, all he really heard was 'yes, I would love to!'.

They arrived in sickbay in time to duck as a hypospray whisked pasted where there heads had been.

"I don't need to be sedated, damn it!!" screamed Be'lanna. Harry was trying to calm her down and the doctor was obviously trying his own way to calm her down. When they looked for Tom the noticed he was asleep on one of the biobeds. Kathryn asked Katie "Honey, why did the doctor sedate Tom?"

Katie started laughing again. "Be'lanna was chucking all the doctors things, and when he tried to sedate her the first time, she chucked it and it hit Tom in the forehead!!" she said, her voice quite a bit higher from laughing. "The doctor was to busy to undo it so I shoved him on the biobed"

Chakotay dodged a few flying medical instruments and grabbed the hypo that would wake Tom up, he pressed it to his neck.

His eyelids fluttered open and he muttered something unintelligible before sitting up with a start. He ran over to Be'lanna ducking a few things and he whispered something in her ear. She quieted down a bit and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. The doctor snuck up behind her and gave her something for the pain, thinking it would make her more rational. She was angry at the doctor and deactivated him with her engineering codes so no-one else could turn him back on, but she did calm down after a moment. She grudgingly turned the doc back on and apoligized. It was a little over twenty minutes later, when the doctor realized they were all waiting, that he told them how long klingon labors could last. "Oh GOD DOCTOR, IF THAT HAPPENS YOUR GETTING DECOMPILED!!" Be'lanna screamed at this news. Instantly Tom, Chakotay, and Harry all said "Yours won't"

Realizing his mistake, the doctor quickly assured her as well that it would not be anywhere nears as long as that. He looked at them all significantly and they got the message. Everyone wished her well and headed out, excluding of course Tom. Katie got permission to make a list of when and where people died and various other helpful things so they could avoid them in the future becuase she couldn't stay longer then a week.

"Why can you only stay a week" her mother asked.

"Well, several reasons, the most imprtant being A) I would mess up the timeline horribly if I stayed too long and B) Starfleet doesn't know I am doing this, it was a special mission from the voyager crew, and if I am gone more then a week they would be able to tell that I had done something if they used a temporal scanner." at there confused looks she said "device they use to see if anybody has been meddling with time. While traveling with Q is quicker, easier, and safer, timetravelling for fun isn't unheard of in my time, even if it is illegal without starfleet permission!"

With that she headed off to make her lists, with the understanding she was to give them to her parents before she left so as to give them the chance to ask her questions if they needed to.

Harry had come off his command of the bridge gamma shift and gone straight to the mess hall to meet To and Be'lanna, so he headed off to bed.

That left Kathryn and Chakotay to figure out when to tell the crew about their relationship. Chakotay thought they should just send everyone a note with a personalized message for their close friends, Kathryn thought they should announce it at the baby party Neelix was sure to throw tommorrow. They ended up deciding that they would figure it out after they had gotten back in Chakotays quarters and...talked some more.

--------

----- -

-- - -

- -

Four hours later, Be'lanna was holding baby Miral in her arms and Tom was smiling like christmas had come early. They had called Chakotay and told him, but the Doctor had said not to let anybody come to sickbay because Be'lanna needed to rest. That didn't bother Chakotay too much, he wanted to see the baby, but Kathryn was very distracting. She was making him regret wanting to wait for their wedding night to consumate their relationship. She didn't mind that, neither of them were virgins, but they both knew that waiting would make it more special when they did, and it was how she had been raised. Just as they'd thought, Neelix had scheduled a party for the next day, on account of the baby.

"Kathryn, its late, and we both have alpha shift tomorrow" Chakotay said, reminding her of the time.

"So" she said, half asleep already.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked "Katie has your room."

"I can take the couch, I suppose" she said.

"You can have my bed, Kathryn, I'll take the couch." Chakotay instantly said.

"No, I won't make you take the couch, Chakotay"

"Neither will I" he responded

"Well, that could be a problem." she said with a smile.

"Well, since were both insistent, maybe we should share?" he said.

"I don't know" she said hesistantly.

Chakotay was afraid he had made her feel pressured, he hadn't intended on doing anything, other than holding her. "Kathryn, I'm not going to-" she interupted

"Chakotay, this is not about what you might do, if I am in the same bed with you I might not be able to restrain myself" she said with a laugh. "We agreed to wait, and I want to, I think its good, but I don't know if I..." she trailed off.

He laughed at the thought that the woman who had faced down the Borg and the Kazon and Hirogen, was worried she wouldn't have the will power to resist him. He grabbed her hand leading her into his room. He picked her up and put her in his bed then he laid down next to her, saying "Kathryn, if you don't want something to happen, then it won't!"

She smiled and snuggled up to him, reveling in the safe feeling she had being in his arms. He was content to hold her in his arms until the end of eternity.

--------

----- -

-- - -

- -

It was large party, everyone had brought presents, so there was almost no room left on the tables for food and everyone was standing up. Be'lanna had opened a lot of the gifts and the baby had been passed around, carefully watched by her severely overprotective father. Chakotay had held her several times and the Captain had had a couple of turns as well. Be'lanna was opening Harry's present, it was an obviously hand painted mobile of flyers and batleths. Be'lanna thanked him and gave him a hug, and Tom laughed and patted him on the back. Neelix had given them a bunch a baby snacks that he said were favorites on Talax and were made entirely of leola root. Be'lanna cringed but Neelix didn't seem to notice. She opened Sam and Naomi's Wildmans present of all Naomi's old baby toys she didn't want. Chakotay had given Miral a pillow, it had pictures on it that were reminiscent of his medicine bundle. Kathryn had embroidered a small blanket with the babys intials.

Be'lanna had many eager volunteers to help her get Miral's new things home, but Chakotay held up his hand and stopped everyone and had them take a seat. Kathryn said "I just wanted to say that, seeing everyone here, its reminded me that we really are a family out here, yes it was necessity that brought us all together, but the years have made us closer then most blood familys ever are. I am proud to be your captain and proud to think of you all as my family. I would like to let the commander say something now" she said plainly telling chakotay he got to announce it. Chakotay stood back up "I agree with Kathryn, we are more then a family. That is why we were going to tell you something, Kathryn and I are finally together." he waited for the applause to die down then continued "and we plan to get married" more applause "I want you to know that the Captain thought that the crew wouldn't want us to be together which was one of her reasons for waiting this long, so if you have any intentions of tellling her something along those lines, take into account that I still do the duty rosters, and the plasma manifolds are getting kind of dirty!!" Everyone laughed, except Tuvok and Vorik, of course.

As he sat down, Katie stood up and said 'FINALLY, man I hoped you would say something before I left, I mean I've been dying to tell everyone you guys are my parents!" Almost everyone gasped, not Doc, Tuvok, Vorik, or Seven.

"Your..th..th..the Captains..and...CHAKOTAYS!!" Harry splutered.

"It is not hard to believe" said Seven, in her annoying dry voice "she shares many physical attributes with them"

"Like what?" Katie was trying to make her squirm.

"You share the haircolor of the captain, and you also have eyes which are the same color and shape as the Commanders. Both are considered gentic traits, passed down from the parents." she said in her usual tone, the one that implied they were all stupid except her.

"I'm a kid, so I can say this, in my timeline you die. I am starting to wonder if they kill you or not because, MAN, you are ANNOYING!!" Katie said with feeling.

"KATIE!" Kathryn said. "You can't say that to someone, what are you thinking" said Kathryn.

"Well, maybe cus I'm leaving now" Katie said, happily "I put the lists on your desk, mom, and the are very detailed, you shouldn't have a problem"

"How are you-" Be'lanna started.

"Not now, Aunt Be'la" Katie butted in "Mom, Dad, I love you and make sure you avoid the third planet in the binary system, M'Taquia, and DON'T let daddy pilot any more shuttles, I mean I liked my childhood well enough but me and Kol really would have liked having parents, oh, and I also left some specs for the sheilding that works against the borg, you'd have developed it in about 6 years, but this saves you time."

Bye, everyone, I hope to see you sooner then later!! Q! baby can you come here!" Q jr. appeared. A couple people gasped and a few snickered as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Time to go, baby?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I thought you wanted to see Aunt Kathy again?" she responded.

"I did but it gets boring here, quick, I mean it was fun when the alternative was becoming an ameoba, but humans are boring and predictable." he swept his arms and glanced around.

"Yes, its time to go" she said quickly grabbing him, trying to keep him from bugging her parents. "and anyway, if humans are so boring, why are you with me?"

He put his his arms around her "Well, your not as bad as the rest, your pretty!"he said with an air on one stating the obviuos.

"oh, I like this, anything else!!" Katie said beaming at him.

"Well, your mortallity makes you full of life, strange as that sounds, plus, you know, you showed me Q mating isn't as fun as what you do!" He finshed and dissappeared with her, not before everyone saw the 'OH SHIT' look in her eyes. Be'lanna and Harry laughed hysterically, Tom smirked, but the rest of the crew seemed to be trying to pretend they hadn't heard. Chakotay and Kathryn looked at each other.

"I think the party is over now" Chakotay said quickly. Everybody decided he was right, along with Kathryn, who grabbed his hands and led him back to her quarters.

--------

----- -

-- - -

- -

The command team were back in her quarters, cuddled up together. Chakotay was stroking her hair and Kathryn was staring into space.

"Kathryn?" he said "what are you thinking about?"

"Katie" she answered. "If we let her date Q, then she is having sex at 16, which I certainly don't like, but if we don't they never come back here, and even if we didn't want them to how would we be able to stop them, even though he's young, he's still a Q, and what about-" she as cut off by him kissing her.

"We aren't supossed to think about temporal paradoxes, instead lets talk about our wedding." he said.

She knew he was trying to distract her, but at that moment, she didn't care. "When do you want to have it?" she said.

"As soon as you want to"

"Well, I think we could pry have it in a week, we'll send out a message, telling everyone when and where, and then we can send personal messages to the people who will be participating. Which reminds me, I want to have a old 20th century style wedding, like in a church, with bridesmaids and a flower girl and things like that, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds amazing!"

"I think I will have Be'lanna be the maid of honor, Naiomi's will be the flower girl obviously, umm for my bridesmaid, who do you think?"

"Well, if your having Naiomi, I would have Sam be your bridesmaid."

"I was thinking that too, well who are you having for your side?"

"I think I will have Tom be my best man, he can help me figure out the 20th century stuff. I think I will have Harry be the ringbearer." They smiled and laughed.

"Kathryn? Who's going to give you away then? I assume your going to have the doctor do the ceremony"

"I want Tuvok to, I have known him for a long time and he is one of my closest friends, plus he's older then me by quite a bit!" she joked

"I thought that was who you would pick, why don't we go send out the overall message and then we can call everyone about everything else." he sugested and she agreed.

Everyones consol, when activated that night held the message "Your Invited to the wedding of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. The wedding will be on holodeck 2 at 1400 hours in 7 days. We would like to see you all there,

Kathryn and Chakotay.

--------

----- -

-- - -

- -

Kathryn had told Naioni and Sam that she would like them to participate in the wedding. Naiomi was happy and excited, she bounced off her mothers lap to go find everything she might need or want at the wedding, even though she had a week. Sam simply smiled wide and said "Captain, I would be honored."

"Well, I think its time that I had a few people call me my name, since your to be in my wedding I think it fair to request you call me Kathryn."

"Absolutely, I would be happy to, Kathryn" she added.

When she went to ask Be'lanna, she found an upset Klingon with a screaming baby in hers arms.

"Captain, I-" she started.

"I insist that from now on when I am off duty that people call me Kathyn, I swear I am going to forget my own name soon!!." and with that she scooped the baby from Be'lanna's arms, cooed at her and bounced her for a minute and she quieted right down.

"How-" Be'lanna started.

"I had practice with my little cousins" she said, looking away from the baby, who was now asleep in her crib. "Now I came here to ask if you would be willing to be my maid of honor in the wedding?" she asked.

"I would love to Cap..Kathyn, but may I suggest that we spend a little more time together, it might be nice to discuss the burdens of having a husband, right?" she said with a smile.

"I would love that, Be'lanna" Kathryn responded immediately "You have no idea how lonely you can get when you feel you need to be larger then life to your crew, it would be nice to have a close female friend, I mean I love Chakotay and Tuvok is all well and good for guidance but..."

"Trust me, I know what you mean, you must have noticed my best friends are Tom and Harry, I miss girl talk too!!" Be'lanna said laughing.

--------

----- -

-- - -

- -

Everyone said the wedding was amazing. Tom had helped create a perfect 18th century chuch like the ones used for weddings in the 20th century. Chakotay and Kathryn went in the yacht on their honeymoon (chakotay was not allowed to drive). When they met up with voyager a week later, everyone noticed the change in their command team. Chakotay was happier then ever, and Kathryn grimaced anytime she was called captain off duty. Everybody heard Katie say that Seven was going to die yet the lists of when and where people die strangely didn't contain her name. On the 2nd night of the honeymoon, Chakotay was cuddled up to Kathryn. She noticed his happy look and asked him what was up. He smiled and said "I never thought I would find myself thinking highly of a Q, but I have to say if he hadn't been around, I might never have been able to do this". He kissed her softly on the lips and slowly brought his hand down to the hem of her nightgown.

THE END

P.S. yes I would do that to you, I plan to write many more stories some short ones that go off this. the bridal shower, the honeymoon 3, The actual wedding, anything I get requests for. Please send me reviews, requests, ideas on how it could be better, but I would prefer if no-one sent me mean stuff that just says its stupid. While you may have a fair point, its not constructive enough that I can fix it, tell me why you dislike it and I will try to help.

P.S.S. if anybody wants to be my beta that would be lovely I finished writing this in december of 07 and I will post it whenever I get internet access back on my laptop so if its like 2015 when you read this your a bit late.;-)


End file.
